Triumphant and Free
by koishii-tenshi
Summary: It's been two years since Kagome broke the Shikon. Two. Agonizing. Years. The inu party doesn't have all of it, but neither does Naraku. In fact, they are still hunting the pieces down. Yaoi, Kagome bashing. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. So Many Secrets

Triumphant

Subtitle: Little Known Facts

Author: KoishiiTenshi

Beta:

Disclaimer: Yes, once again I'm here to tell you all that I don't, in fact, own this… though it would be more of a yaoi series if I did ;) However, I DO own the "little known facts" So don't go trying to convince everyone that that's the way things _really_ are, okay?

Warnings: OOC, yaoi, Kagome bashing

Summary: It's been two years since Kagome broke the Shikon. Two. Agonizing. Years. The inu party doesn't have all of it, but neither does Naraku. In fact, they are still hunting the pieces down. Now, they are more and more deeming Kagome's presence as obsolete, and want the girl to know it, adhere to it, and LEAVE THEM THE HELL ALONE!

Main Pairing: Shippo/Inuyasha (and no, he's not a kid, hasn't been for a while, actually XP)

**Note from me: **Yay! I'm back! Did you miss me? No!? Cries Well, anyway, I'm thinking about taking down a few of my stories. I just can't get a muse for them, but I love this story, and I plan to write it to completion! Yay! Anywho, please read and let me know what you think, feedback is greatly appreciated.

* * *

_**Chapter One: So Many Secrets**_

After being sat into oblivion the tenth time that morning, Inuyasha got up and was in a grumpy mood.

"Damn bitch, sitting me into the other side of the world! She has no damn fucking right. I should just kill her and get it over with. I hate that bitch. I hate her, I hate her, I hate her," he murmured to himself as he brushed the dirt from his kimono and hakama in a disgruntled fashion, glaring defiantly at the ground.

After a few moments of this, and seeing that he was getting no where, he stormed off, going to a hot spring he knew was around to try to cleanse his body off better from the damage the accursed command caused.

"Inuyasha, where do you think you're going?!" the miko screeched.

Her high pitched voiced made the inu-hanyou winced in pain as the sound vibrated deep inside his sensitive ears making them throbbed. "Away!" he called back, never stopping from his set course toward the much needed.

"Away!? You want me to say it again!? Do you!? We've already talked about this, Inuyasha! We're taking a break and that's that!" she called out even louder—but the half-inu didn't care as he continued to stomp off as though her words held no merit, which brought on a new tactic for the enraged female to try.

"Why are you leaving, Inuyasha? Don't you love me anymore? You're probably going to go see Kikyo… aren't you?!" she wailed, bringing tears to her eyes, and knowing in her heart she'd won.

She ALWAYS won.

Turning her attention back to the pressing issue at hand, she noted that Inuyasha ceased he exit.

Inwardly smirking, Inuyasha stormed back to where the rest of the group was standing, Inuyasha gave his lungs a full workout, "Listen and listen very carefully because I'm only gonna tell you this once..."

He savagely growled as he stopped mere inches in front of her—panting heavily in his fury—expressive golden eyes quickly flashed red—he was not going to fall victim to Kagome's manipulation.

It was always about her feelings, never once did Kagome care how he felt. The salt he smelt in her tears further fueled his anger and path on where he wanted to go with this conversation. "This ain't got NOTHING to do with Kikyo, Bitch. I need to get away from you… I still do. You're infuriating, you're immature, you're manipulative, and you think that just because you can say 'sit' that that automatically means I need to do whatever it is you tell me like some damn dog!"

He broke off, storming away once more, adding over his shoulder just to make sure that the words struck home "Besides, you say that like I ever DID love you to begin with." Inuyasha paused for he knew what was about to come.

Kagome stood there in her shock, too much to react, until that last sentence really DID hit home. The tears instantly cool, as a wave of turbulent anger settled.

"Wha-?!" she cried in her fury, just then noticing that Inuyasha has stopped a few paces away to gauge her reaction. "Inuyasha… SIT! SITSITSITSIT…SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT!! I can't believe you're so insensitive! SIT…SITSITSITSITSITSITSIT! Just go away! SIT!" Kagome bellowed, bringing on tears once more, trying to make sure that the others remain on her side. She couldn't be the one they blame. That would be unfair for them to side with him… Inuyasha was a jerk…

_**I need to come up with some new material**_, she absently thought to herself as she continued to pour on the water works.

A few minutes into Kagome's charade, everyone in the Inu-pack has taking to comforting Kagome, leaving Inuyasha to fume in his crater. As he dragged himself up, still feeling the intense cramps rage within him, he glared heated at the girl.

Lavender jagged stripes appeared and vanished on each side of Inuyasha's dirtied cheeks but none in his pack saw the demonic markings.

The insensitive little whelps that take for granted that he hasn't killed her and that's only because she could detect jewels shards.

Noting how everyone was giving him the cold shoulder, Inuyasha decided he's had enough.

"I HATE YOU!" he bellowed. "ALL OF YOU!"

"YOU TREAT ME LIKE SHIT, AND THEN EXPECT ME TO BE BEGGING FOR YOUR AFFECTION LIKE SOME LOVE SICK PUPPY! WELL, I'M NOT A PUPPY! I'M **NOT** A DOG, AND I'D _APPRECIATE,_ IF YOU WOULDN'T TREAT ME AS SUCH!" he paused, taking a few deep breathes to steady himself, the pain beginning to slowly overwhelm him.

"I'm leaving. I can't take you anymore… any of you. You see, just because I'm a half-demon doesn't mean that I can't the manipulation, the de_ception_ within her tears even her body scent reek of malicious intent, and yet you side with her and make ME out to be the one doing wrong—she's worse than Naraku—at least with him I know he's honest about his deception.

"Well, helping us or not… I can't be here. It's not healthy." Shaking his head, he turned to leave, taking to the air on a cloud in much the same fashion of Sesshoumaru's, though it was forest green.

After traveling some minutes, he found the hot spring, landing beside it.

To his shock, he felt two small hands on his side. "Here, let me help you get into the spring," Shippo quietly said, coming from the glamour that he kept around Kagome.

"You know…" he commented, in a voice the same tone as Sesshoumaru's, " I wasn't expecting you to lose your cool like that. That temper of yours…" he said, sweetly running a hand through Inuyasha's silver mane, untangling some of the knotted strands.

"Feh…" the dog demon declares, shaking his head in slight amusement. "It had been a long time coming."

"Yeah, I know."

A few things wasn't known about the pair. Firstly, despite being the most bravado in the group, Inuyasha was an uke, and not jus ANYONE'S uke, but Shippo's.

Yes, Shippo, the one who has the most secrets to keep. He was actually about Sesshoumaru's height of six feet and three inches to Sesshoumaru's 6 feet and four inches – leaving Inuyasha behind at the 5 feet and eight inches category.

His hair, while in a childish pony in his glamour form, was to his ankles, and as straight as Inuyasha's, though more manageable. His eyes, once large and doe-like, are narrowed as his father's in that last decisive battle, looking more like the nan as he was now at the ripe age of fifty-five—breeding age for demons—an age Inuyasha long since past.

The finishing touch was Shippou's tail. It was like the fire of Hakudoshi's demon horse, Enti.

As he lifted the other male to the springs, he then stripped himself, climbing into the water, ridding his lover of the rosary that he wore once and for all, something that only he himself had been able to do, a fact that Kaede had left off with Kagome.

She wasn't the only to be able to free Inuyasha. The rosary merely makes the wearer submit, meaning that if Inuyasha willingly submitted to Shippo, then he could remove it. "I'm not putting that back on this way. It's not good for you." Shippo said, smiling in pleasure as Inuyasha's youkai was allowed to come forth.

In order to keep him obedient, Kaede had—foolishly—given Kagome the rosary, submitting him to the girl's every whim and in turn, locking his youkai inside of him, leaving it to break free at spurs when he was most weak or angry, though not being able to take the control it rightfully deserved.

Inuyasha was a half demon—a well known fact. If the hanyou managed to live past the age of fifty, the demon blood takes over, effectively taming the human blood, and leaving the hanyou a demon, this was not common knowledge and Inuyasha was quite sure that his brother probably might not be aware of this.

Tessaiga/Tetsusaiga (which every spelling you prefer) was even more finicky than Sesshoumaru. The sword wasn't with Inuyasha to keep him safe, or to protect him from his demon blood, and it CERTAINLY didn't have a thing against demons—no barriers and such. It just only liked Inu no Taisho and, in effect, only like Inuyasha as he's the most like his father than Sesshoumaru could ever DREAM. Following in his father's footsteps, Inuyasha held compassion for humans and those he loved, something that his half-brother would never fully realize.

As his demon blood was now free to do the task that it was trying to accomplish, Inuyasha whimpered, burying his face into Shippo's chest. "I know, love… I know. It's almost finished," Shippou murmured soothingly, petting Inuyasha's ears—a privilege reserved for him and him alone.

Another fact about demons whether male or female, he or she can bear offspring with their chosen mate after the age of maturity. In essence, Inuyasha was now becoming a hermaphrodite. I'm not sure that this word is appropriate for this time era. You might want to use something else.

Little known fact – the breasts come only after conception, though they stay forever more after that. You may want to consider using this in another chapter. You don't want to give away all the secrets

xXxXx

_With the remainder of the pack _

Kagome was still staring in the direction Inuyasha left moments before, dazed. Turning to face the others, she saw that they aren't quite as surprised as she was. In fact, they aren't looking at her at all. Instead, they are climbing onto the back of a transformed Kirara.

"Umm…we…ummm…" the monk stuttered, trying his best to put more confidence into his voice before sighing in defeat. "We're going to Kaede, come on," he said, staring everywhere—_any _where—but at Kagome.

In resignation, she walked forth, getting onto Kirara with Miroku's help, who runs along side of them to their destination. The entire time, they were all in silence.

As they approached the village, they walked, giving Kirara a bit of a break.

Upon exchanging polite greetings with the elder priestess, Kirara transformed once more, escorting the demon slayer and the monk away from the hut.

Standing in shock alone, it took Kagome some time to realize a blatantly obvious, and yet shocking discovery: they were angry… with _her_.

_HER!_

What for?! _She's_ done nothing! _She_ is perfectly innocent! WHY should they be so upset with HER? This wasn't fair!

As the last of these thoughts runs through her mind, he storms to the well, going back to her time… to Sulk.

TBC


	2. Return of Terror

Triumphant and Free

Subtitle: Little Known Facts

Author: KoishiiTenshi

Beta: The fabulous **Arch-Nemesis**, who else? lol

Disclaimer: Yes, once again I'm here to tell you all that I don't, in fact, own this… though it would be more of a yaoi series if I did ;) However, I DO own the "little known facts" So don't go trying to convince everyone that that's the way things _really_ are, okay?

Warnings: OOC, yaoi, Kagome bashing

_**Chapter 2: Return of Terror**_

_**Three hours,**_ Shippo mused, holding his lover in his arms. _**It's been three hours; shouldn't he be awake by now?**_ Time seem to tick agonizingly slow for the fox. He was beginning to worry about the other male. Shippo was about three seconds from standing and beginning to pace as the other lay, but he didn't want to risk the other drowning, or turning cold and causing complications with whatever was going on with him.

Just as he was about to try and move, he felt a stirring in his arms, and sighed in relief.

"Don't scare me like that again, alright? Are you okay?" he asked the now stunning male, receiving a mere nod and a yawn. "Good. Are you hungry? That must have taken a lot out of you. If you are, let's go back to Kaede-sama's village. I don't sense Kagome anymore, so she's probably back in her time being a brat about the situation," he said in a whisper, knowing that the both of them hear well enough that he doesn't need to say it in tones any louder.

As he felt the other shrug, he nuzzled the top of his head. "I love you," he murmured.

"You too..." Inuyasha replied around a yawn, beginning to drift back to sleep.

Smiling, Shippo moved them from the spring, drying them off and dressing them before setting Inuyasha on his back and racing off towards the village. As they arrived just on the outskirts, Shippo stopped, shaking the other.

"Love, I need you to wake up now, please. I need you to walk and we need to replace our glamour once more," he instructs, slipping the fake rosary he'd spent so much time crafting out of useless articles to look exactly as the real beads on Inuyasha's neck.

"You said you weren't…" Inuyasha began only to be cut off before he could get a good tirade going.

"Calm down, Inu, it's a fake. I've been working on it for a while," Shippo answered, transforming. "Well, time to act…" he says in dismay as he and Inuyasha re-glamour themselves, before Inuyasha picks him up, carrying them to the village.

As they enter the hut, they see the demon slayer, and the monk, and Kirara. Looking pleased, they smile, only to have Inuyasha frown as he senses Kagome returning.

'_So much for a pleasant evening…'_ Shippo silently communicated to the other demons in the hut—via a bond the three of them formed telepathically once their pack was established. The other two merely nodded, sighing in exasperation. Shippo wrinkled his pert little nose in distain, thinking of how he was going to have to pretend that he ACTUALLY missed Kagome. _**At least I'll get sweets out of this…**_ He thought grimly to himself.

Standing, he bound from the hut and straight into the evil girl's arms. "Kagome! You're back! Where were you!?" he wailed in well practiced childishness. A loud snort was heard from somewhere near the hut but it was completely ignored.

Inuyasha could, even where _he_ sat, feel the self-loathing running through the kit. However, if he were to act any differently, then Kagome would turn her hostilities onto him.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha felt the hopelessness of the situation wash over him as the girl entered the hut.

"Oh… it's _you_," Kagome all but hissed, though Inuyasha sensed that she WOULD hiss if she weren't human. "I'm not speaking to anyone but Kaede-sama and Shippo-chan tonight," she announced in a condescending tone, sitting by the fire, and the older miko who, in turn, shook her wise head in disapproval at the girl's immature antics.

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. He didn't care if Kagome never spoke to him again, he would not mind some peace and quiet for a change.

While Sango mimicking her inu friend's gesture, commented in a voice none too quiet voice before she stood too, "Works for me. Come, monk, let's go to that hot spring we found." Sango pulled Miroku by his staff to hurry to get away from the nasty impending blow-out between Kagome and Inuyasha. They loved both of them as siblings but Kagome had been going a bit too far in trying to bend Inuyasha to her will because he didn't agree with every single thing that Kagome said. Quite frankly, Sango and Miroku were getting fed-up with her as well.

Kirara, taking the hint from her human, stood trotting over to curl up on Inuyasha's lap, and sent to the other two demons in a contemptuous voice, '_Now, if only we could get rid of HER that easily…'_

The comment made it hard for the lovers not to snicker at her antics. The neko was adorable in her kitten form, making it hard for them to take Kirara serious in that form.

Noticing that he's been quiet for far too long, Shippo turned to Kagome, "So, did you bring me anything? Huh? Did you?"

He importunes, growing sicker, with thick sweetened affection and self-loathing with himself.

He relayed to his lover and the neko, _"Sometimes I wish I was still the naïve boy you guys met, but then I realize how unfair to my… needs… that would be." _Shippo attempted to lighten the mood but it unfortunately had the adverse affect on the other two especially Inuyasha.

"_So, that's all I am to you, huh? A good, quick and easy fuck? Then why don't you jerk-off for a while?" _Inuyasha childishly shot back, causing Kirara to mewl.

"_As if…" _she sent, _"Inuyasha, you wouldn't last a night, and we ALL know it…" _she finished, laughing to herself licking one of her front paws feigning innocents.

Inuyasha grumbled under his breath so everyone in the hut could hear it, causing Kagome to whip her head around, glaring at his hushed words. Her hair fanned out from the force of the turn. She bristled not knowing what he was saying, believing in her warped mind that he was saying something about her.

"_What_ did you say, Inuyasha?" she bit out in irritation, deciding that she was going to vent at whomever was foolish enough to do even ONE thing to crack the eggshells she's lain for them to walk on.

Sighing, Inuyasha came up with a quick lie. "I said I was going to go out and get some herbs for some tea, and also some more wood for Kaede-sama, as she's running a bit low," he answered, trying to make himself sound gallant for the older miko.

"I want to come to!" Shippo cries.

"NO!" Inuyasha sternly denied, for appearance sake.

"That's a great idea Shippo. And Inuyasha, if he comes back telling that you pick on him, I'll say it…" the young miko snapped at the inu-hanyou, causing him to flinch in memory. Shippo sent him a mental burst of reassurance that she no longer held that type of power over him now along with a picture of the rosary he now wore.

He smiled in appreciation.

Nodding, Inuyasha stood to leave the hut. "Come on, runt," he commanded, heading out of the flap, not bothering to look back to see if the kit was following him.

"Hey! Who you callin' a runt! I'm bigger than _you_ are!" Shippo protested, letting a piece of the truth slip, knowing full well that everyone else but Kirara would just think it 'cute'.

"Feh… not even in your wildest dreams…" Inuyasha replied, knowing that if he said anything else so close to Kaede's hut it wouldn't take long for them figure out what he actually meant.

Running at full speed from the village with Shippo on his shoulder, he wanted to put a vast amount of distance between himself and Kagome.

Once they were safely away, Inuyasha stopped, and they both transformed, meeting the other two members of their group at the spring they'd been at earlier.

"Hey, Kirara," Shippo said in passing, noting that everyone that mattered was here, though wondering when and how the kit had managed to get there before themselves.

"Okay. First things first," began Miroku. "No more sex in front of us you two!" he scolded, and then blushed as the images of the two demons romping played through his mind.

"You liked it, that's why you're blushing. Now, shut up, lest we find Kouga for you." Shippo's mature voice announces, staring at the other pointedly.

Kouga's not been around of late and this was a bit disconcerting to Miroku, because he and Kouga were mates. Weird as that notion seemed Kouga fell hard for the lecherous monk all the while pretending to come around showing his undying love and interest in the immature and judgmental Kagome, so he only visited when he's sure the girl was gone. And at the first place they can get privacy in, Kouga and Miroku romped with each other, and they _don't _bother to stop when someone else stumbles upon them.

Little known fact: Demon seed extends the lifespan of a human and, if given in a demon's heat, can transform said human to a hanyou, adding fifty years or more to the newly hanyou.

_Extremely_ little known fact: The last time Kouga had visited, he was in his heat, and his youkai told him that Miroku was the only treasure that he could ever POSSIBLY find better than Kagome. He'd taken the monk, and placed a mating mark upon him.

Another little known fact: Bitten or no, unless the blood is exchanged both ways, a mating mark will not ensue.

Little known fact: A mating lesson must be taken in order to gain the proper knowledge needed for a successful and fruitful mating. A demon could severely miscalculate, and in turn mark he's chosen life mate in the position of servitude, an instant brand, forever binding the other being a concubine with no chance of reserving the mark of a sex slave.

TBC…

* * *

Koishii: Well, it's a bit shorter than the last chapter, but here it is! Hope you enjoyed, and as always, you know I love your feedback.

To my loyal readers, if you're wondering about sweet sacrifice, it's on Hiatis, not abandoned, I"m just trying to find my way with it again, so I'm going to have to go over Sweet Sacrifice and then start writing again, though right now, it just seems completely random to me... oh well...


	3. Not Needed

Triumphant and Free

Subtitle: Little Known Facts

Author: Koishii_Tenshi

Beta: (**This chapter has not yet been betaed. If you're interested, please send me a message**)

Disclaimer: Yes, once again I'm here to tell you all that I don't, in fact, own this… though it would be more of a yaoi series if I did ;) However, I DO own the "little known facts" So don't go trying to convince everyone that that's the way things _really_ are, okay?

Warnings: OOC, yaoi, Kagome bashing

_**Chapter 3: Not Needed**_

Sitting within the hot springs, Shippo pulls Inuyasha to his lap. "Now, down to business: Kagome. What are we going to do with that girl? She's becoming more and more infuriating, and at this point, I'd much rather just make her so angry that she doesn't come back. I can sense jewel shards even BETTER than she can, and traveling will be so much easier on Kirara when she's not always having to carry three people, not to mention battles. I won't have to act weak anymore, and therefore we will be able to take down our enemies more easily." The kit offers his opinion.

"More help or not, if she goes back to the future, what do we have to ensure that she – one – STAYS there, and two, doesn't take the shards with her? Plus we kind of _need_ her to put the whole thing back together, even though I can purify them…" Inuyasha adds, relishing in the feeling of his lover nuzzling his ears.

"Point taken, and point made guys, but what do we _do_ with it?" Sango asks, shaking her head in dismay. "I just can't figure out that part. We can take care of almost everything without her. If we could just FIND someone to place the jewel back together whom we could trust, then I'm sure we wouldn't need her anymore…" She adds, sounding a bit as though she were hinting at something.

"_Fine," _Miroku hisses at the girl, glaring off into the treas. "Maybe… since I'm half demon now… I can… sort of… do it that. And maybe – theoretically – Naraku is missing two shards because of this..." he says slowly, all the while scooting closer to Sango before he adds one last shot: "And maybe, just maybe, I discovered this two days ago at that last battle…"

Death glares shoot from the three demons within the pack. "Two days ago? You mean… like… two days ago when we had our** last** meeting, two days ago?" Inuyasha questions the monk, trying his best to rein in his temper. "You mean, we could have already had her on the other side of the well, knowing that she's both not needed _and_ not wanted TWO FUCKING DAYS AGO?!" he loses his temper, though it quickly simmers back down as Shippo nuzzles him once more.

Miroku sighs. "Look, I'm sorry, Inuyasha. It's just that… you know… I've been under a lot lately, and then _you've_ been under a lot lately, and the whole Kagome thing got out of hand, and then you were pissed off, and then I didn't want to suffer your rage… so I kept quiet."

"Makes sense to me…" Shippo chimes in.

Inuyasha grumbles. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah... Shut up already. Now, how we gonna piss the wench off?" He questions, looking around expectantly.

"_Actually…_" Miroku begins, that mischievous glint in his eyes.

Standing in the center of the village, looking around in aggravation stands Kagome towards lunch the next day. "Where _are_ they? Oh… they are _so_ going to get it…" She seethes, seeing the group walk towards her, large smiles upon their faces.

"You should have _seen_ Shippo in action Kagome! He was awesome!" Sango sings the kit's praises as they get within hearing range.

"Yeah, he pulled the shard out of this humungous rat deamon. It was the best!" Inuyasha sings along, shocking the priestess, though she was instantly back in the seething range.

"Well, if you'd been here earlier, we probably could have had _two_ jewel shards today. I sensed one, but it's already out of sensing range now, so give me the jewel shard you got, so I can purify it…" She hisses, glaring at the other members of the group, though still missing two obvious things: Inuyasha's appearance and his lack of rosary beads.

Handing over the jewel shard, Shippo hops onto her shoulder as if he were just the naïve little kid that she knew. They'd refused to let Miroku touch the shard so it wouldn't already be purified, as that would have ruined the plan.

Entering the hut, Kaede greets them, staring at Kagome's seething form. "It is lunch time, ye should all eat something."

Nodding, Miroku leans forward to help serve before he begins to feel light headed. Shaking it, he murmurs… "it's too soon…" and sits back.

Kouga comes into the hut a moment later, having received the mental message sent to him the night before about the plan.

"Oh! Kouga! Hi!" Kagome chirps, instantly chipper.

"Hello Kagome." Kouga says, distracting her whilst Shippo steals the jewel shards from her neck.

Scampering to Miroku, the monk secretly places a shield around them so that no one but him would be able to locate them until it was removed, and places them inside a pocket in his robes.

"So, Kouga, what brings you here?" the girl questions.

"I've come to see my mate." Kouga answers simply.

"Oh. Well, Kouga, I've already told you I ca-"

"Not you, Kagome. I said my mate." Kouga rudely cuts off. "I've distracted all I can… She's annoying." He says, walking towards the hut's entrance. "Come, mate, we need to associate." He smirks, looking back.

"Kouga… you're so lewd…" Miroku says, standing. "And you have the nerve to talk about me… bastard…" He walks past the wolf, shaking his head, only to yelp in surprise when Kouga grabs a handful of his backside.

"Stop!" He whines, walking forward, only to be picked up bridal style.

"Let me carry you, please…" Kouga huskily requests, letting the other know how desperate he was, making him wrap his arms around the other.

"Fine, Kouga, but please, not too fast." Miroku murmurs, burying his face in the other's neck.

"Hai… beta…" Kouga says, dashing off.

Wolves mate for life – well known fact.

Little known fact – very few are fortunate enough to find a beta – or breeder – which can easily carry full demon pups of the top demon's species, and can – ultimately – be turned into the same full demon status and species as the top demon.


	4. Called to Action

Triumphant and Free

Subtitle: Little Known Facts

Author: Koishii_Tenshi

Beta: (Once more un betaed. If you're interested... let me know...))

Disclaimer: Yes, once again I'm here to tell you all that I don't, in fact, own this… though it would be more of a yaoi series if I did ;) However, I DO own the "little known facts" So don't go trying to convince everyone that that's the way things _really_ are, okay?

Warnings: OOC, yaoi, Kagome bashing

**((Author note: Kill me, if you please. I'm not sure if this chapter is longer than the last one. I sincerely doubt it, but jyah. Oh, and the actual reaction… 'tis not that long, sorry. As always, pointers would be nice, please let me know what you think, and any suggestions for the reaction would be welcome ;) ))**

_**Chapter Four: Called To Action**_

Kagome sat stunned, watching the door, hoping that it as just some sick joke that would be turned around any moment now. After a time, Kaede took pity on the girl, and tapped her shoulder.

"It is time that ye eat something, Kagome." The wise miko gently urges.

This time, the tears where real.

She felt betrayed, and wanted nothing more than to curl into a ball. "Why…" She whispers.

"Why what?" Shippo looks on at her with large eyes, knowing the answer, but asking for torture's sake.

"Why… in two days… have the two men that seemed to love me most left me…" She sniffs, looking at the kit. "You'll never leave me, will you Shippo?" She stares at him.

He looks up at her, then to the side. "Not for now… but… eventually I'm going to need to grow up, Kagome…."

She nods in understanding, holding him close.

He stays there, trying his hardest not to breathe, her scent irritating his nose almost as much as her personality.

As she pulls back, she smiles. "Alright, I suppose that's fair…" She seemed to be broken, but the kit looked on, not knowing how long that would truly last.

Some time later, there was a sensing of a jewel shard. Shippo alerted the other demons associated with the pack – this time it included Kouga and surprisingly Miroku – minutes before Kagome sensed them, so by the time she was ready to call the alarm and look for the missing males, they were calmly entering the hut.

Staring for a while, she shakes herself out of it.

"Come on, I sensed some jewel shards." She stands, grabbing up her backpack. "Inuyasha… I said let's go!" She screeches at the still sitting male.

Sighing, he stands, folds his hands in his Kimono and walks out as though it were no big deal.

Once they were outside, Inuyasha picks up Shippo, Kouga picks up Miroku, and Sango hops on Kirara's back.

"_I'm not taking that…. Thing… and I'm certainly not taking that heavy ass bag…" _The fire cat sends through the connection. _"It's heavy enough taking the giant boomerang… I'm telling you…"_

Inuyasha nods. "Kagome… You ride your bike. Catch up to us when you can…" He calls in a mocking tone. "Come on pack, let's go…" He takes off towards the destination Shippo was telling him to go, the other members of their miss – matched group following them, smiling at not having to be slown down by a bitching miko.

By the time Kagome arrives at the fight, they were pulling the shard out of the grotesque demon. Sango smiled, pleased that they had defeated the enemy so easily. "It's great having you around Kouga-kun. With you and Inuyasha working together, it's easier for us to get the battles finished…" The demon slayer smiles, turning to the pair.

"Yes… and you're not so bad on the eyes either…" Miroku smirks, being pulled into a kiss by his mate. "Mmm…" He pulls away. "You're such a meanie. You wouldn't even kiss me earlier…." He turns to Inuyasha and Shippo as the two stood off to the side, discussing their plan for Shippo's emergence into his 'true form'.

"So, Tell me, where's that girl…" Miroku questions the two, everyone in the group pointedly ignoring the miko's presence.

"Beats me…" Inuyasha says with a shrug. "Let's head out…"

They turn to head back to Kaede's village, before pausing, pretending to be shocked that she was there.

"Oh, Kagome… There you are!" Sango was by far the greatest actor amongst them, able to keep her composure completely intact as she dealt with the girl.

"Yes… There I am…" The girl scathingly mocks. "Give me the jewel shard, it needs to be purified…." She hissed at the inu.

"Not in that attitude, you'll taint it…" Inuyasha tosses it to Miroku. "Monk, catch fast."

The hanyou monk catches the jewel fragment, alarming the girl even more to her fall in rank as the purifying light surrounds the gym, making the fragment pure again.

"When you're in a good mood _and_ on my good side, you can purify. Otherwise, you just get to help as I see fit…" Inuyasha hisses, walking past her as soon as he was finished with the words, finished with civilities for the time being.

The entire trip back to the village was a stiff one. The miko on her bike was fuming, sending negative vibes into the air around them. The remainder of their party decided upon staying silent, so as not to have to pretend sympathy or tread lightly around the irrational and immature girl.

As they entered the village, and neared the elderly priestess' hut, the tension only grew, as they tried to stave off arguments.

As they approached, the head healer steps from her home, to greet them. "how was your luck?"

"It was good, Kaede, though now Kagome's pouting because she didn't get to fight… or whatever…" Sango brushes the girl off, making it seem as though she were just misinformed of what was going on with the girl.

"No… I'm _not_" The teen screeched, causing all the demon's in the group to flinch, feeling as though their ears were being ripped to shred from the high pitched sound. "I'm upset because now people in this group are treating me as though I'm insignificant. I can't stand it! It's horrible!"

Inuyasha sighs, and heads towards the woods. "Come on squirt, we're camping out tonight…" He calls to Shippo whom begins to follow him, though – barely – remembering to look as though he were unsure of whether of not to go with him, before dashing off.

The remainder of the demons in the pack move after them as well, leaving just the three females there. "Well, Kaede-sama, it looks as though it's just he girls tonight…" Sango remarks casually, walking to the elderly female, leaving the girl from the future to stare after the males of their group who all walked along to some unknown destination.

Taking up her pack, and her bike, she moves after them. "Oh no you don't! It's you're fault I'm in a foul mood, so I'm _not_ going to let you get away from me that easily!" She moves after them, falling right into the motion of what they'd begun, never once noticing that she was being strung along.

Smiling inwardly, Sango follows, though she is shaking her head in apparent dismay outwardly.

As She enters the cover of darkness, a transformed Kirara meets her. Climbing onto the fire kitsune's back, they speed off to catch up with the remainder of the group, arriving there just as Kagome did, so not being able to miss any of the action.

"This was _supposed_ to just be the guys hanging out in the hot springs. But, if you want to, you can always just join us in the hot spring…" Miroku smirks, looking at the girl as he sit allows himself to be stripped by his already cloth less mate.

Deviously, Kouga smirks at the girl as she blushes, taking in the sight of all the sculpted male bodies around her as they walked nude towards – or climbed into – the large hot spring that was in the center of the large clearing.

"Aah! Sango! I'm so pleased you could join us!" Miroku's voice brought the young girl from her reverie, only to see Sango within the hot spring with all the males.

"I couldn't very well let you corrupt poor Shippo any more than you already have. Someone has to draw the line somewhere…" She intones, looking to the side as though she were disgruntled with the male.

"Aah, my dear Sango. What ever have I done to deserve a friend like you!" Shippo intones much like the monk just had, launching at the poor female, who was caught off guard by his actions.

"Okay, runt, you were washing my hair…" Inuyasha gripes after a passage of time had gone by.

"Oh yeah!" He hops back over to the inu, and begins to wash his hair again.

"Inuyasha! What did I say about torturing Shippo?!" The young girl screeched, standing from where she'd moments before been sitting in comfort. "And that _includes_ treating him like a slave! How dare you make him wash your hair! How dare you treat him like he's inferior just because he's smaller than you! I can't believe…" Shippo cut her off.

"Umm… no offense Kagome, but… that's kinda how I feel with you, not Inuyasha. I mean, sure he teases me and stuff, but… well… He's more like my dad that way…" He breaks off nodding. "You, though… it feels like you treat me like I'm a human infant. I may not be able to do as much as you, but I can surely do more than you give me credit for…" He sulks; looking overly convincing, even to those whom knew what he was up to. He always was a good actor though…

Kagome sputters for a while, before – at a loss for words – she turns to head to the edge of the clearing. "You're all _jerks!_ And you've turned my poor Shippo _against_ me!" She wails, playing the victim so well.

"_**Yes… Indeed. You've corrupted me with your fantastic body to make me hate her…"**_ Shippo smirks to his fellow pack demons as they all stifled chuckles whilst the girl was still in ear shot.

"You know, I'm jealous that you all can do that… I don't think it's very fair…" Sango smiles softly, not completely jealous, though feeling left out.

"Oh, we're sorry Sango, we forgot…." Miroku looks sheepish.

She smiles. "It's okay. I'll just have to learn to adjust…" She winks and sticks out her tongue at the monk.

Everyone else chuckles.

"Mmm… I'm so tired…" The adult Shippo yawns, startling everyone else.

"What… when…" Kouga trails off, and Shippo just smirks.

Little known fact: When adult Red Kitsunes (like Shippo) shift from one form to another, they are indetectible, making this the ultimate in glamouring techniques.

Extremely little known fact: Adult Red Kitsunes are the only breed of demon that are able to use this technique so efficiently. All others have tried and either failed, or the change in demonic aura is easily traced back to them.


	5. Secrets

Triumphant and Free

Subtitle: Little Known Facts

Author: Koishii_Tenshi

Beta: None

Disclaimer: Yes, once again I'm here to tell you all that I don't, in fact, own this… though it would be more of a yaoi series if I did ;) However, I DO own the "little known facts" So don't go trying to convince everyone that that's the way things _really_ are, okay?

Warnings: OOC, yaoi, Kagome bashing

_**Chapter Five: Secrets**_

After about an hour, Kagome grew impatient and stormed back over towards them, convinced that she now had to prove that she was still in charge of their group.

"You've been in there long enough. If you don't come out, you'll fall asleep and drown." She says, folding her arms, and looking pointedly at the group, using her usual 'I'm superior to you' voice.

Inuyasha snorts.

Miroku snuggles into Kouga's chest to make a point.

Kouga rolls his eyes.

Sango remains silent though produces a glazed over look like she wasn't listening to begin with.

Shippo chuckles.

That last action caused the girl's head to whip over and do a double take. "Who… Who are you?!" She questions, feeling outraged that she hadn't noticed the mysterious man earlier. "And where's my Shippo?! Sango! You said you were looking out for him!" Her screeching voice pulled the demon slayer out of the cocoon she was wrapping around herself.

"What about Shippo?" She asked lazily.

"I asked where he was… you said that you were going to be watching him, so why is it that he has turned up missing?" Kagome begins to stomp her foot, feeling true agitation build up behind her façade of superiority.

"He's right next to me…" Sango yawns, feeling it's about time for her to turn in for the night.

"No he's not. That's some strange demon, whom I've _never_ seen before. Now, where's my Shippo?" Kagome was just about ready to turn on her friend.

"You know. For someone who boasts about being able to identify people's demonic auras, you sure are dense Kagome…" Kouga says to the girl as he lifts the now sleeping Miroku from the springs, and walks them out, not caring that he was still nude in front of the immature girl.

Kagome, ignoring his nudity, glares at the wolf prince. "What did you just call me?!" She hisses.

"I called you dense. Read the aura's around you, stupid…" He rolls his eyes in sheer annoying, before moving to dry off himself and his mate. The only reason he hadn't growled was because he felt the other male could use a good night's rest.

Kagome glared, but did as she was asked, only to gasp and softly cry out in her shock. "Oh my… Shippo? That's… no… it can't be…" She trailed off, holding a hand over her mouth as she just stared in shock at the full grown kit.

"Aye, that it is…" He answers simply, pulling the half asleep Inuyasha into his lap. "Go to sleep already…" He shakes his head in amusement.

"Not…" Inuyasha yawns widely. "Sleepy yet…" His eyes begin to close as the other scratches gently behind his ears.

Once Inuyasha was asleep, Shippo turns his attention back towards the girl. "As you can see, Kagome, I don't need a mother figure. I needed a father figure, and the times you were gone, Inuyasha was able to fill that role. You've stunted my growth far enough. I'm an adult Kit now, so I need to be able to learn to do things the way my people have. However, as I wasn't awarded a proper teacher, I've come to unlock things on my own. It's painful, and it takes forever, but it has to be done, and I'm pleased that now you cannot hinder me any further, or hold me back with your simpleton ways…" He glared at the girl, giving her only a piece of what he'd been longing to say to her for nearly a year now. He also gave her a sharp glare, one that would have even shocked the western lord into dropping his icy demeanor, if only for a moment.

She stares, baffled. "Shippo…" She whispers, seemingly hurt. "What have they done to you, my sweet Shippo…"

_**Cue the waterworks…**_ Kirara sends to the other kit, just moments before Kagome begins to spill her well practiced tears, running off.

"_I've got to get back at them. They're all turning against me. I _will_ have my revenge!" _She vows within her mind as she rushes towards the elderly miko's village, leaving her belongings with the demons.

(-.-) (-,-) (-.-)

"Kaede-baba!" She rushes into the hut, not caring at what time of night it was, she just wanted _someone_ on her side before morning. It would give her the validity that she'd come to adore, the power that she'd come to crave.

"What is it that ails ye, childe?" The elderly miko asks, sitting up from her laying mat.

"I… I… they're all against me! They've turned against me, and are just mean to me for no reason! They've even turned my sweet _Shippo_ against me!" She flings herself onto the floor in front of the elder woman, looking every bit the part of the distressed maiden.

"I'm sorry to hear that, childe. I can where you would assume that, but maybe Shippo has changed based off of his own assumptions. Maybe ye should talk to him alone, and find out what it is that he is thinking." She suggests, ever the logical one, and trying to talk some sense into the girl, though to no avail.

"No! He'll just feed me the lies that they've told him. I can't believe it. I mean, if they were going to have a problem with me for no reason, they could have at least been _mature_ enough to talk to _me_ about it, not feed the head of an influential with lies to turn them against someone who's done absolutely _nothing_ to them…" She just couldn't help herself. Her rantings had turned into what she was really feeling, she opened up, and hoped for the best.

Kaede regards the girl for a while, before lying back down once more. "All shall be explained within due time, childe. For now, I think you are distressed, and therefore your judgment is clouded. Why not sleep here, and we shall go over everything in the morning."

Nodding, Kagome lays out her spare sleeping bag and settles into it, deciding that she'd play obedience with Kaede-sama so that she'd have the most powerful of allies on her side.

As she lay down, the old woman shook her head. _'That girl, she just can't seem to see or accept what is so blaringly obvious and in front of her…'_ She thinks to herself before lying down as well. _'I can only hope the males can open their hearts enough not to completely destroy her in their rage against her_'


	6. Morning After Syndrome

Hurrah, hurrah, it's update time! Grab a seat, strap in, it's a bumpy ride... I certainly hope. Thanks to those that have reviewed and added this to their alerts and favorites. Your reading is what encourages me to continue working on this piece :)

Triumphant and Free

Subtitle: Little Known Facts

Author: Koishii_Tenshi

Beta: ME:) so, please let me know about mistakes...

Disclaimer: Yes, once again I'm here to tell you all that I don't, in fact, own this… though it would be more of a yaoi series if I did ;) However, I DO own the "little known facts" So don't go trying to convince everyone that that's the way things _really_ are, okay?

Warnings: OOC, yaoi, Kagome bashing

_**Chapter 6: Morning After Syndrome**_

The next morning, the girl woke up to the sound of the males in the group talking.

"_I'm_ not going in there. Her bag can just stay there if that's the only way that it can be resolved…" She could hear Kouga vehemently spit at whomever had suggested it.

"Oh, you're just being childish!" Sango scolds him, standing to grab the bag. "_I'll_ take the bag, since you idiot males are only good for being childish…" She sounded annoyed as she got nearer to the entrance of the hut in which the girl was now sitting.

"Oh! Kagome! You're awake! The bakas are out there pouting over something or other, and acting as though the end of the world is coming…" She scoffs, making sure her voice was loud enough for them to hear.

"Can it Sango!" The entirety of the group of irate males calls out towards her.

Sighing, she stares at the young girl. "So, Kagome, how are you this morning? I mean, I was so worried about you when you disappeared last night. I figured I'd give you some time to cool off, and you'd return, since you left your stuff but… well, when you didn't come back, I came to look for you. I figured that since you were with Kaede-sama, maybe you wouldn't want to be bothered, so I just left you be. I hope I didn't make the wrong decision…" She turns to the right, looking as though she were really worried.

"No, Sango, you made the right decision. In truth, if you had come last night, I would have thought you were toying with me, or being a hypocrite, but now I see that you really are my friend, and you care for me, even if _some_ ungrateful males just have to be pigs!" She screamed the last part, trying to make sure that the party outside could hear her.

"Oi, bitch, we ain't deaf, and we ain't human, ya know…" Inuyasha grumbles, standing to head into the hut himself. "Ya don't have ta yell like you would, cause we're demons, superior beings, and you _humans_ wouldn't understand a thing about it." He looks down his nose at the girl, swelling with his usual bravado. "Sango and Kaede-baba are the only exceptions. They are the only humans who bother to take the time to weed out the bad apples, though how they let you slip through is beyond me…" He looks away in disgust.

"And what is THAT supposed to mean?!" The girl screeches indignantly.

"Oh, just that you are an idiotic wench who's head is so far up your own ass that you can't even see when you are being a completely unjust tyrant in your ways, though you are trying to appear the vigilante hero…" He says, all his contempt for the girl fueling his little speech.

Kagome just stares in shock. "Inu… Inuyasha. I didn't think that you had it in you to sound so… well… educated!" She says, her voice completely that of a person in awe.

"Shut up you!" He bites back caustically. "It's not as if you didn't know my mother's upbringing. And just because I had to learn the lingo of those who aren't to be messed with doesn't mean I'm completely incapable of speaking the way 'educated' people would…" He turns to leave the hut. "You judgmental little bitch. I hope you die and rot in hell. It's just so like you to assume that people are one way before even giving them a chance…" He moves to open the flap.

"But… isn't that what you're doing to me? All of you! You don't know all about me, about what is important to me, about what I REALLY care about!" She screamed; temper flaring once more at the other speaking as though he were above her. She'd show him. She had the power. She was in control. HE was just the puppy…

"No, Kagome, it's not. We've told all that we've each observed. I myself have given you two years. I didn't even want to begin to think ill of you. However, after a year and a half and you just getting worse, and more judgmental, and pushy, and overbearing… Well, I just couldn't keep that darkness out of my heart any longer." Shaking his head as though he were truly pained to have to give that revelation to the girl, Inuyasha leaves the hut; leaving only the young females behind.

Kagome stares at the door, seething for a moment before turning to roll up her sleeping bag. "I cannot be_lieve _Inuyasha! He is just such an insensitive jerk sometimes! How could he? Why would he betray _me_?! I've done nothing wrong. I've not offended anyone. In fact, all I wanted was to try and help people see him in a better light. I just wanted to help that ungrateful dog… Why would he turn on _me_?! It's inconceivable, unheard of… I mean, that _betrayal_! And then he turned Shippo against me too. Shippo, the sweet boy who I've loved and nurtured for the past year. He now looks at me with such a cold gaze. I mean… you saw him last night! Why?! Why Sango, why!? Why are they all against me, with just Inuyasha's side of the story? Why is it that they all walk away, looking at me as though I'm the devil, as though I'm the one who's been nothing but evil, though I've done my best to try and train that stupid Inuyash-" Sango slaps her.

Holding her cheek, Kagome looks up at her in shock. "Sango… wh-…"

"Listen to me, and listen to me well. The side has not been taken ungratefully. It wasn't because of some personal vendetta against you. It wasn't because someone was being judgmental. It was because of situations like just now. You get pissed, you see things aren't going your way, and like the spoiled child that you are, you go off. You down rate, belittle, and overall make Inuyasha out to be worthless. You treat him as though he is a pet to do as you say. You claim that you are nurturing Shippo, and yet you are hindering him with your ways. You are making him weak, making it so that he will not be able to function in the real world, the world without you that all demons eventually go, rather you want them to or not. You punish anyone who stands against you, using your miko powers for negative, as opposed to for the purpose that Kaede-sama even bothered to teach you to control them. You use the rosary to win every little argument, thinking that just because you are from some fancy future or other that you obviously have more knowledge than any of us could ever have, and you want us to bow down to you. You may not say it, you may try to mask the urges, but it still shows. You think that you are some high and mighty god or something before us just because of what you've seen in the future, and what you know, forgetting that this past, this past right here, that you stand in, is before your time. The text books can only tell you so much. They will only teach you so much. And you know it. You yourself told me that you knew nothing of demons before you got here, so did you ever think that maybe, just maybe you had things to learn from this era, just like this era has things that it can learn from you?!" She screeches in frustration, turning to storm from the hut.

As Kagome moved to follow, Kirara transformed to block the girl's exit. _**Foolish girl, you can't control me. I dare you to try and pass…**_ She thinks to the other demons as she bares her fangs at the other.

Extremely little known fact: If a fire Neko such as Kirara doesn't want anything to burn, the fire is really just the equivalent of a parlor trick, looking cool, but not really doing anything.

Moving from the hut, Sango heads for the forest. Barely making it before the glamour is lost. "Shit…"

Inuyasha and the rest of the males came along. "Lost your temper, eh? Feh… weakling like you, no wonder you couldn't keep your glamour after your little tirade. And what would your beloved "Sesshoumaru" think if he saw you so pitiful. He wouldn't even think of considering you…" Kouga taunted.

"Leave Sango be…" Inuyasha orders, though doesn't really seem to be paying attention to them.

Extremely, Extremely little known fact: Sango is really a male demon, who can shape shift :P He chooses this form because he was named Sango anyway, so why not just try anything and everything on?

"Inuyasha, what's got you so distracted?" Shippo questions, leaning against the tree besides the frustrated Sango.

The inu sniffs the air, and then smirks, turning towards Sango. "Se-shou-ma-ru…" He chants in a sing-song voice.

The shape shifter pales, whipping his head to the puppy-eared inu before shifting back into the state that he was most known for, just moments before Sesshoumaru bursts into the clearing, clearly agitated.

"Okay… where is he…" He glares around, not seeing the one he rushed to grab.

"Where is… who…Sesshoumaru-sama…" Miroku questions, the complete visage of innocence.

"That damned shape-shifter. This Sesshoumaru has had enough of the games. Every time he thinks he's finally found him, he's gone, and every time he appears that damn…wench…" He turns to glare at Sango, perfect hair barely moving, despite the speed. "You…" He hisses. "It's been you… all this damn time… hasn't it…" He turns away. "Damnit, I should have known. How more obvious could it be… Sango… and Sango…" He turns to walk away. "You even so dare as to make this Sesshoumaru lose his composure." He stops at the edge of the trees, looking back to the small group. "I'll be back, and I know now, so you will _not_ be so fortunate as to escape in the future. Is that clear…"

"Hmph…" Sango stomps back into the village, not even bothering to answer the now glaring demon lord.

"Of all the audacities…" Sesshoumaru found himself mumbling, before racing off towards his ward and servant once more.

Extremely little known fact: Sesshoumaru made a bet with Sango a thousand years ago: if he beat him in a game of hide and go seek – no matter how long it took – Sango would give in to whatever he wanted.

Extremely extremely little known fact: Sesshoumaru plans to have him as a mate…


	7. Back stabbing

Triumphant and Free

Subtitle: Little Known Facts

Author: Koishii_Tenshi

Beta: My beloved **Arch_Nemesis**

Disclaimer: Yes, once again I'm here to tell you all that I don't, in fact, own this… though it would be more of a yaoi series if I did ;) However, I DO own the "little known facts" So don't go trying to convince everyone that that's the way things _really_ are, okay?

Warnings: OOC, yaoi, Kagome bashing

_**Chapter 7: Back Stabbing… err… Or something like that**_

A few moments after Sango had stormed back into the hut, sitting in an indignant manner next to Kaede, arms still crossed, the males enter the hut.

"Ooooh… you've made him an-gry…" Kouga taunts in a sing-song manner, pleased to have someone other than Inuyasha to pick on for a change.

"Shutup worm…" the shape shifter hisses. "I'm still your senior, so show proper respect, or I'll force you too…"

Kagome looks confused, but before she can question anything, Miroku opens his mouth.

"I was wondering, dearest Sango, about Kouhaku…" That was all he had to say, and Sango turned to him.

"Just some kid…" he says simply. "His family helped me when I was really injured, and by the time I was fully healed enough to be back and on my own, the boy was three – she was pregnant when they found me… anyway, he was like family to me, and sought my guidance to anyone else's. He called me his sister, and I just wanted to give the kid a family… so… yeah… I stayed for a while… and then Naraku…" He shrugged, trailing off. Everyone knew the story from there.

"I'm confused…" Kagome says, cocking her head to the side in a questioning manner at the one person she _might_ be willing to forgive for their ignorant, primitive transgressions.

"Too bad… I'm not explaining myself anymore…" Sango lays back, legs still Indian style, and arms still over "her" chest. "This is annoying… why did he have to catch on, and just when I was starting to enjoy myself… now he'll keep hounding me…" He growls out, closing his eyes to keep his glamour in his frustration and turmoil.

"What does he want, anyway?" Inuyasha sat down beside Sango.

"The supreme…" Was the simple answer.

Little known fact: 'the supreme' is the code used only with white inu's and those knowledgeable with them on a personal level. It is their way of indicating whom they'd like for their life mate and carrier/sire to their pups.

"Wow…." Inuyasha's eyes seem about to pop out of his head in shock, as he should be.

It's a big deal.

"I… wow… but… how do you know him?"Kouga was – finally – at a loss of words…sorta…

"Long story. Let's just say that he was visiting, our parents knew each other, and he has a …" He trails off, shaking his head in embarrassment…

Inuyasha laughs. "Ahh…the back fetish….we know that one well…" He smirks at the now profusely blushing male on the floor beside him. "You were in the hot spring when he caught your scent and went to investigate –ever the protector – and he then saw your glorious neckline, following down the curve of your back, and suddenly had the urge to bite your ass… didn't he?"

He was getting too much amusement out of this situation.

"Yes… and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't be so…well… _lewd_ about such things…I mean… it's not hard to see…" he trails off again, knowing that Inuyasha and the others would get the hint.

Inuyasha gets indignant.

The other males snicker.

And Kagome looks about ready to blow a fuse.

"So you're just going to talk about things like I'm not even here? Just ignore and ostracize me?!" her voice had that squeaky quality again, and Sango was pleased that his hearing was dampened at the moment. "I mean… I'd expect it from the males. They're positively dismal ingrates… but Sango… from you? Why are you turning against me too? I thought… I thought…well… that we were friends is what I thought… but am I wrong?"

Aaannnd…. She was playing the sympathy card again.

Sango sighs. "It doesn't concern children, so I've deemed it okay to leave you in the dark on this matter." He closed his eyes. This was really becoming annoying and taxing, and he was considering just giving Sesshoumaru everything it was he wanted…

Wait… nevermind… never that…

"Oh… I know… why don't you just take another … form…." Inuyasha blushes, thinking that everyone's intense stares were those of mocking, and dropped his head in shame. He's said something dumb again… hasn't he?

"That is positively brilliant…" Kouga smiles, being the first to comment.

Everyone else nods in agreement, before turning to Sango.

"But I _like_ this form…." He takes on a whiny tinge.

"Fine…" Inuyasha nods to Kouga, who pulls out one of the knives he rarely uses, sticking into Sango's chest.

With a gasp, the form lays still.

The males smirk.

Little known fact: If you stab a shape shifter in the exact center of the chest, it kills whatever form they are in for three hundred years, leaving them to find something else to look as.

"You killed her!" Kagome screeches, fire behind her eyes.

"Aye…" Kouga grunts, turning to face the door, and rolling his eyes.

In all of this, Kaede is quietly watching the youth – and demons – before her. This was getting quite interesting.

Quite interesting indeed…

___

Later that day, they held a procession line towards the cemetery and the humans were left behind. This was a demonic cemetery, where they were not allowed.

Marching in silent resolution up the steep hill, they pass through the brief patch of dismal gray and fog, to the beauty that was only to be seen by demons. Looking around the serene plot, they smile at the cherry blossoms, and the weeping fallons – a beautiful red flower that was known to begin sprouting almost instantly upon having a demonic body planted in this particular plot, helping to preserve the bones, yet speed up decomposition of flesh.

The humans being left behind was a good thing, too, for, as soon as they were placing the wrapped body in the ground, Sango steps from behind the trees in a new form – this one a male – arms folded, and a frown in place.

"Call me Sangre. I learned it in my earth studies a few centuries back. My teacher claimed to be from the other side of the mainland, and he said it means blood. And yes, it _is_ fitting, because I plan on having at least a pint of blood from each of you imbeciles for being so wretchedly… gah!" He turns to face the tall tree instead of them.

"So… we sticking with the plan?" Kouga questions, to get Sango – San_gre_'s - mind off of his sulking.

"What plan?" So it had worked.

"We are going to leave after this. Try to find some demon's to fight, or something, to make Kagome think that we are being cold blooded bastards. You are going to be a _male_ demon slayer, who uses … come up with foreign ones to match your stupid name… anyway, you will help Miroku when he is "overpowered" by a demon, and then we will ask who you are… yadda yadda… why are you traveling alone at this time of day, dumb human… yadda yadda… inuyasha will be all gruff and say that you might as well stay with us… blahdy blahdy… yeah… you know the drill…"

"Eloquent as always… idiot…" Miroku rolls his eyes at his lover.

"You still love me for it…"

"Despite it, love, despite it…"

Everyone suppresses chuckles as Kouga pouts. And Sangre rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah… okay fine. Lead the way…" He morphs into the tree's shadow to follow behind them in concealment.

Little known fact: humanoid forms aren't the only things shape shifting demons can take on.


End file.
